As content capture devices (e.g., cameras) are increasingly incorporated into other types of mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.), the frequency at which users capture images and/or videos also increases. Furthermore, as users acquire more and more images and/or videos, users increasingly obtain display devices capable of presenting the images and/or videos. As the number of display devices and the number of images and/or videos for display on those display devices presents an exponential amount of combinations, users may need guidance for how to arrange and/or present the media assets.